In the transmission of communications signals two types of transmission devices are normally employed. One is an electrical conductor, typically copper and the other is an optical fiber, typically glass. Collectively these devices may be referred to as transmission conduits as they permit signals (either electrical or optical) to be transmitted along the length thereof. In either case, the fiber or conductor is encased in an outer insulative jacket thereby forming a cable. Each end of the cable may be terminated, preferably with an appropriate interconnection device (connector), to facilitate interconnection of cables. Optical and electrical interconnection of communication components (telephone, computers, etc.) using such cables is well known.
In transmitting communications signals such as voice and data, it is customary to use patch panels to effect multiple interconnections. Patch panels are devices having plural connection ports for accommodating the interconnection devices of cables. Connections between a patch panel and a communications component employ cables called line cords, while connections between patch panels employ cables called patch cords. Changes in the use of the system, such as changes in a telephone location or computer hardware, can be easily effected by changing the connections at the patch panel.
It can be readily appreciated that in certain densely populated situations, such as in a large office, there may be numerous cables attached to a single patch panel. Thus, it becomes important in making any change to a telephone or computer system that the proper cable be removed and reconnected. This process is usually referred to as cross-connections.
In order to provide fast and reliable cross-connections it becomes incumbent to properly identify each cable to reduce cross-connection time and installer error. Such error could result in significant down time to a computer or a telephone system. With densely populated patch panels, a simple cross-connection may become time consuming and subject to significant error. A technician must trace the cable through the system to the patch panel to assure proper cross-connection.
The prior art has seen attempts to provide proper cable identification to reduce the opportunity for installer error. These techniques include use of on-site record keeping to record the precise location of the equipment and the port on the patch panel to which it is connected. Also, conventional wire markers have been used at each end of the cable to identify remote locations thereof. Installers have even resorted to tugging on one end of the cable to locate the opposite end.
As may be appreciated, each of these techniques is either unreliable, time consuming or both. It is therefore desirable to provide a simpler, more reliable system to trace a given cable among a bundle of similarly disposed cables extending from a patch panel.